


Absolution

by agent_florida



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/agent_florida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Director/Tex - in an office. On the desk. Up to you whether she knows she's an AI or not. Yes, he knows this is a bad idea, and sort of a power trip, and no, he really doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

_Tex is… confusing. The Director and Councillor always worked so closely with her. She was like their favorite. She always had special treatment from our superiors. There has to be a reason for that._  
  
\--  
  
“Nngh – yes…”  
  
The edge of the desk cut into her belly, and her hips knocked against it with every one of his thrusts into her. Usually he was more gentle, but his demons had become worse lately, and she knew it was partly her fault.  
  
“… beautiful…”  
  
She knew she looked exactly like his old love, might have even acted like her. It was the least she could do, really, to let him take her like this, to submit to him and let her mind go blank as the lust rolled through her.  
  
“Allison…”  
  
She couldn’t tell him that wasn’t what she was called. Sure, it might have been her name, but that wasn’t who she was. She was Agent Texas, a Freelancer, a bitch out of hell – and yet somehow she was still Allison, still the woman he remembered, unexpectedly soft around the edges.  
  
“… forgive me…”  
  
How could she? He hadn’t done anything to her, these weekly power trips notwithstanding. If she thought too hard about it, she could even admit to herself that she enjoyed it – the special attention, the jealousy from the other agents, but most of all the way her desire managed to spike higher, ever higher, as his cock moved in her, as his hands caressed her hair, her breasts, her sides.  
  
“… remember?”  
  
A half-whispered question, and she knew she should have been able to answer him, but all the sensations were becoming overwhelming, and whatever words were on her lips ended up coming out in a pant and a gasp. She knew she should have remembered anything he would have wanted to recall, but she didn’t enjoy sifting through those memories. They weren’t hers and she shouldn’t intrude.  
  
“I couldn’t…”  
  
This was the part she hated, the part where he started to pity himself for all the things he had never told the woman he loved, the sweet words that he murmured in her ear instead. She wasn’t the same person. She might have been intended as a replacement, but she had her own identity, and it was hard to keep the boundary between herself and this other Allison in place when he seemed intent on deliberately confusing them.  
  
“… couldn’t save you…”  
  
And he hated himself for that, too, could tell in the way he used her body harder, thrusts coming faster, fingertips digging in with just a shade too much pressure. She liked the bruises, but they were always hard to explain. She was sure everyone knew by now what the Director always wanted from her when he called her into his office, but at the same time, no one ever seemed to want to talk about it. The way she could flaunt them so defiantly would stay with her, and she knew she would just reinflame the little marks herself later, when she would remember this encounter to bring herself off, to siphon off the heat between their meetings.  
  
“I love you…”  
  
No, he didn’t – he loved Allison, some other woman at some other time, and it was the lie that hurt most of all as he finally came inside her with a long, agonized moan. He was kind enough, this time, to reach around to pinch at her clit, and the gradual wave she had been cresting on finally broke, orgasm washing over her and yet still not helping her feel clean.  
  
They dressed in silence, carefully not looking at one another. If she looked into his face, she would only draw the similarities between psychiatrist and soldier, and it would only confuse her more. She had her hand on the doorknob before he was fully dressed, but he called after her, “Same time next week.” It wasn’t a question, it was an order.  
  
She didn’t nod, didn’t acknowledge him at all as she left the room, but she knew she’d be back. She always came back.


End file.
